


Easter Traditions

by a2zmom



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Dark, Drabble, Gen, Humor, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-16
Updated: 2006-04-16
Packaged: 2017-10-07 07:20:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/62762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a2zmom/pseuds/a2zmom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Written for the <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/open_on_sunday/">Open on Sunday community</a>. Prompt was questioning traditions.</p></blockquote>





	Easter Traditions

"Wake up. It's Easter, my love."

"And there's a reason I should care?"

"Daddy always has the best games on Easter."

"Let me guess. He's going to find a priest and a couple of nuns. Torture them for a few hours. Rape them all, torture them for a while longer, peel away their skin and finally, kill them by nailing their wrists and shins to some wood. Am I warm?"

Dru clapped her hands as if she were a child promised an outing.

"Bloody wanker, " Spike mumbled under his breath. "Has to make a passion play out of everything."

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Open on Sunday community](http://community.livejournal.com/open_on_sunday/). Prompt was questioning traditions.


End file.
